We have generated an ELISA for HTLV II antibody based on whole viral lysate. Purified HTLV II virus was detergent disrupted and used to coat 96 well plates. Optimum protein coating levels were determined. We are currently optimizing the conditions for testing HTLV I/II positive serum samples. Our results indicate that the HTLV II ELISA showed good specificity and sensitivity on samples that were confirmed as HTLV I or II positive by PCR. We have also generated an HTLV II Western blot using detergent disrupted HTLV II viral antigen. We have analyzed the differential ability of HTLV I and HTLV II blots to detect antibodies from patients infected with HTLV.